1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive mounting means and in particular to means for stabilizing a drive mounted on a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a number of prior art applications, a drive is mounted on a frame for operating associated apparatus. Depending on the apparatus being driven, substantial vibration may occur in the operation of the drive. Such vibration is particularly vexatious relative to housings of different components of the drive. To stabilize such housings, it has been conventional to provide some restraining means.
As the restraining means must accommodate substantial forces in preventing the undesirable vibration, it is necessary to rigidly secure the stabilizing means as between the housings or other drive components, and supporting portions of the frame.
A number of different devices have been developed for securing such stabilizing means to the drive components and frame. A problem arises in the provision of such stabilizing devices in that they must be able to accommodate a variation in the disposition of the drive component relative to the frame resulting from different tolerances in the assembly. It has been conventional to provide shims for accommodating such variations.